Van solas
Van Solas is vanguardmaster47's trainersona. Sorry this took so long XD bio Van was born in lumious city. As a young boy his parents were very busy in the pokemon labs studying about mega evolution but he always heard stories about brave heroes and grand pokemon legends from his brother Nick Solas and has even tried to be like them and his brother. Unfortunately the kids at his school ended up bullying him calling him "the legendary mistake" which left him very depressed. But one day his life changed when he discovers and hatches a pokemon, a cute baby vulpix named angel. From that point on he decided to that he would go on his own journey and prove himself as a true hero with his true friend by his side. In the mega evolution special van never got angel as his partner but instead received rayquaza and rayquazaite from arceus (this rayquaza is a special rayquaza hatched from an egg given to van by arceus when he was little and seperate from the other rayquaza) He was able to later mega evolve rayquaza into mega rayquaza. He also has a mudkip which van deciced would he his life long partner and eventually it evolved into swampert . he was later able to mega evolve it into mega swampert Appearance Van is a tall kid about 5 ft 9 with brown hair and brown eyes. He likes to keep his hair spiky to look like an anime character bc he loves anime very much. He wears a black t shirt with the mega evolution symbol on it. He also wears camouflage jean shorts with a black belt to hold his poke balls and has black hightop running shoes. He also has a tan backpack with enough to carry food, pokeballs, water, a map, pokedex, ect. His mega stone is attached to a buckle on his belt pokemon Main team: Van's team is made up of multiple pokemon of different types ♦swampert: this pokemon was given to van durning his mega evolution training with professor sycamore as just a little mudkip who van decided would be his life long partner. It eventually evolved into swampert. One day he and swampert were attacked by some beedrill but through team work van was able to mega evolve him into mega swampert and fight them back This is the second pokemon van mega evolves. ♦ Angel (vulpix): she is van's partner and life long friend. He hatched her one day and they have been close ever since. She later evolves into ninetales and also gains the ability to mega evolve into mega ninetales. She is the third pokemon van mega evolves ♦Ami (fennekin): this pokemon happens to be the first pokemon van ever caught (other than hatching Angel) ever since they have been united they have had a strong bond and angel even sees her as a sister. She later evolves into braxian and later into delphox. She is the only member not to mega evolve as of yet, but she and van don't give up trying ♦Charzard: this pokemon was rescued by van from team flare after a run in durning vans mega evolution training and was the fith pokemon for van to mega evolve (mega evolves into mega charzard Y) ♦Keldeo: van encountered keldeo in the professors lab. The pokemon was injured and far from home as he was sent out by the swords of justice on his own journey, find a trainer to fight along side. Van was able to nurse keldeo back to health and in the end keldeo joined his team. He is later mega evolved into mega keldeo. This is the first pokemon to have an alternate form on van's team, the first mythical pokemon on van's team and the third pokemon van mega evolves ♦Rayquaza (shiny): van encountered rayquaza after being guided by Xerneas to a mysterious forest on his mega evolution journey. This pokemon showed van the story of how it became the first mega evolved pokemon. Soon it was under siege by team flare but van was able to help save it by using the rayquazaite and new key stone to mega evolve it. Later on this pokemon joins his team as his third legendary and becomes the first pokemon for van to mega evolve and van's first shiny pokemon (legendary partner in the mega evolution series) in the mega evolution series van has been given this pokemon as an egg from arceus to master mega evolution. Everyone knows van as the kid with rayquaza because this phenomenon was heard world over PC: Groudon: the legendary pokemon of the land. Van was able to tame and catch this wild beast and learn more about primal reversion. This is the only pokemon of van's to have primal reversion Xerneas (shiny): van found Xerneas durning his mega evolution training with angel. It guided him deep into the woods and taught him about mega evolution. Later on this pokemon would join him as his legendary. This is the only other team member van has yet to mega evolve and is van's second shiny pokemon Hydreigon: this pokemon was rescued by van from team flare in the magical world. After his adventure he battled and caught hydreigon in the magical world and this pokemon is a reminder of his friends in the magical world and all his pokemon friends. He is another pokemon van has yet to mega evolve Heracross: this pokemon was a gift from professor sycamore after van got 5 gym badges. Through hard work and unity van was able to mega evolve heracross into mega heracross(the 6th pokemon van mega evolves) medichan: medichan was caught by Van on his way back to his home in lumious city on his way to challenge their gym. Later he gains the ability to mega evolve into mega medichan and helped van win against clement at the lumious city gym. This is the fourth pokemon van mega evolved (this is also the first pokemon van didn't nickname) Scizor: this pokemon was a gift from his parents to teach him about mega evolution. With hard work and passion van mega evolves him inot mega scizor friends Joy (puppyloverjoy's trainersona) Aury (aurychase's trainersona) Thomas (USShero's trainersona) personality Van can be very passionate and sometimes speaks his mind (which can get him in some trouble from time to time) he has a very big soft side for cute pokemon like Angel and Ami. He is always caring for his friends but can be naive at times. Van can also get super hyper and has a major sweet tooth. Unfortunetly he can be quick to anger and has a hard time controlling it but thanks to his friends he can reign himself in. Van is always determined to be number one and his motto is "break to the future" which means to create your won future and never give up on it, going full force to it. trivia ♦this is my first trainersona ♦van has mild aspergers like me ♦he will soon appear in stories inspired by joy and Aury's rps with me ♦his partner angel is a vulpix to pay homage to gl6's OC Rosie ♦he is the leader of the poke patrol (after discovering adventure bay in the kalos region) and is their fire/psychic trainer ♦van's heroes are the paw patrol with his faveriot pups being Everest and skye ♦he has an eevee named serenity that isn't a part of his team but is more of a house pet ♦van's pet eevee serenity wears a rose collar to signify she is his pet Gallery (coming soon) Category:Trainersona Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Fire type trainers Category:Male Category:Fanon character Category:Fighting type trainers Category:Trainers with mega evolution Category:Trainers with legendary/mythical pokemon Category:Lumious city residents Category:Fairy type trainers Category:Dragon type trainers Category:Steel type trainers